Radar systems typically include means for transmitting an electromagnetic wave from and means for receiving a reflected signal produced when the transmitted signal is reflected by any object present in the direction of transmission. Radar systems may be used in boundary or perimeter systems, for example intruder detection systems, where it is desired to detect if an object, for example a person, crosses a boundary or perimeter.
A problem with conventional perimeter systems is that they can be prone to false or undesired detections. For example, with conventional systems a detection may occur where an object is moving away from the protected area and/or where an object traverses only the periphery of the area. It is not necessarily desirable for such detections to cause an alarm. Also, conventional systems tend to have blind spots, especially where the protected area is rectangular.
It would be desirable to provide a system that mitigates some or all of these problems.